Weapons in Redemption 2
There are a variety of weapons available in Red Dead Redemption 2. They are essential to survival, as well as an integral part of everyday life in the American West. Players will be able to modify their weapons to fit aesthetic appeal and play-style, from visual upgrades like new metals, woods, varnishes, and engravings to performance upgrades like new barrels, grips, sights, and scopes. There are over 50 unique usable weapons, a range of options for customization, and a selection of different ammunition types to improve accuracy, range, or damage. The more a gun is used, the better it will perform, but it will also start to degrade over time if not looked after, so a sidearm needs to be kept oiled and clean. Key Numbered values in the following tables are the weapon stats based on its condition, these range from its default stats, modified, degraded or cleaned conditions. 1.0 is the lowest value for a firearm stat and 4.0 is the highest. Numbered values marked in italicized red text is the maximum value of a stat, which is achieved when a weapon is customized, in good condition, high familiarity and certain ammo. Firearms Pistols and Revolvers These weapons can be dual-wielded. They generally have short ranges and a high firing rate. The main difference between pistols and revolvers is that pistols tend to have a higher rate of fire and a higher ammo capacity, while revolvers tend to have greater damage and more accuracy. Assuming the weapon is in good condition without customizations and familiarity boosts, each weapon's stats are as follows: Rifles and Repeaters The weapons of choice for the medium-to-long range gunfight. They also can be equipped with scopes to assist players in shooting from a distance. The repeaters are well-rounded firearms with decent damages, high rates of fire and large ammo capacities. The rifles, with exception of Varmint Rifle, provide the greatest damage out of all firearms. Nevertheless, their low rate of fire and small ammo capacities make them ill-suited for the close range firefight. Note: Players are forced to look through a scope when they take aim with Carcano Rifle or Rolling Block Rifle. Shotguns The shotguns are unmatched when it comes to inflicting damage at close range. This characteristic make them a good choice for clearing enemies out of rooms and buildings. Note: the Sawed-off Shotgun occupies a holster/handgun slot. Melee Weapons Thrown Weapons Equipment Mounted Weapons * Browning Gun * Gatling Gun * Cannon Exclusive Weapons * Double-action Revolver, a reference to the Double-action Revolver, can be found in the Grand Theft Auto Online update The Doomsday Heist. It can be acquired by the player in a secret Treasure Hunt mission, and if a challenge to get 50 head shot kills is completed, it can also be unlocked in Red Dead Redemption 2 via the Social Club.Uncover the Double-Action Revolver: "Rumors of a lost relic from the frontier have begun to surface, and treasure awaits those bold enough to seek it. Keep an eye on your iFruit for a special in-game email containing the first clue, then follow the trail to unlock the Double-Action Revolver in GTA Online. Once you acquire your gratis Double-Action Revolver, complete the Headshot Challenge in Freemode for a GTA$250,000 reward and unlock it for future gun-slinging exploits in Red Dead Redemption 2 on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One." * The Stone Hatchet can be found in the Grand Theft Auto Online update After Hours, it can be acquired by the player in a secret Treasure Hunt mission and if a challenge to get 25 kills is completed, it can also be unlocked in Red Dead Redemption 2 if their social club account is assigned to their game. It can be found at the Native Burial in West Elizabeth. Tips and Tricks * The more each weapon is used, the higher the familiarity will be. Higher familiarity will increase the weapon's range, reload speed, and accuracy. * Degradation only affects holstered or carried guns. * The degradation rate will be increased greatly when the guns are immersed in mud or water. * The bow will not be degraded in any situation. This makes it a logical weapon in the case that players must wade through waist-high water or swamps for a long period. * Firearms can be cleaned at gunsmith shops under the customisation menu. Having them cleaned in the stores is cheaper than using gun oil, but gun oil enables quick maintenance from anywhere in the game world. Note that unique guns cannot be cleaned by the gunsmith since they cannot be customised and do not appear in the firearms selection. Gallery GTA Online Double Action Revolver.jpg|The Double-action Revolver promotion for the GTA Online update, The Doomsday Heist RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg|Dutch van der Linde dual-wielding Schofield Revolvers Bill Williamson Fire.png|Bill Williamson with the Bolt Action Rifle References Related Content de:Waffen in Redemption 2 es:Armas de Red Dead Redemption 2 it:Red Dead Redemption II/Armi Category:Features Category:Weapons in Redemption 2